User blog:Golden8King/What I Think About: PowerSaves
Hi, it's me, G8K and I've come up with a new series I am planning on doing from now on. It's called What I Think About so it's kinda mix between review and preview. So this time, I am talking about ... PowerSaves - for the 3DS because that's the only PowerSaves I use and own.''' '''Some years ago, I only knew PowerSaves as a third party product that had some bad drawn copyright characters on it. However, when a friend of mine told me about a Latiasite being on it, I got interested. So I just bought it at a local store and things have never been the same since but more about that later. If you don't know what PowerSaves is, I quickly explain it to you: It's a cheating decive you use on your DS, Wii and 3DS games (all of the three systems have a seperate decive, of course). All you need is the device, the game you wanna cheat at, a PC or laptop and the software. There's a website where you can download the latest update. Each update includes new options for older games as well as codes for recently released games. However, some things may be added or kicked out of an option without the need of an update. With the decive, you get a code you need to enter in order to download the software if I remember correctly. Anyway, there have been many people on the internet saying that their PowerSaves decive broke after one use or something like that. Mine is still working after a few month and I have never had a problem with it ever. Some even say that it deleted their safe files or something like that but that's probably their fault not PowerSaves. So it's important that you use PowerSaves properly. So plug in the USB port into your computer and start the software. Don't worry, it'll take some time for the software to start. I usually take out my game a few times before it starts because I have a feeling that it speeds things up a bit. Once it starts up, you have three options. One of them are codes. Codes mostly are stuff like "maximum rupees", "all TMs and HMs" and stuff. You need to check them and then download the code you want to use. Depending on the complexity of the game (I guess), it'll take a short to a long time for the download to be complete. During this process, you are adviced by me and the software NOT TO TAKE OUT YOUR GAME! I don't know what will happen if you do, I never tried it and I can only assume that your safe file will be gone or something like that. Once the download is complete, switch off the software and then take out your game or unplug the decive entirely. Most of the users of PowerSaves mostly likely bought it for one reason - Pokémon. So I guess most of you guys will want to know what kind of magic you can do with PowerSaves on your Pokémon games. In contrast to most other games you can use on PowerSaves, the amount of possibilities in Pokémon is amazing. There are the classic codes of 999x the item in slot 1, 999x of stuff like megastones, Pokéballs, recovery items such as PP Up, Rare Candy or Leftovers. However, you can also change the gender of your Pokémon, in what kind of ball they are in and most importantly - make them shiny. Yep, you can make any Pokémon of yours shiny. Even those you cannot get naturally such as Mew, Shaymin or Meloetta. And the next big thing are the Wondercards. You can get whatever Event Pokémon you want as long as it's been released somewhere in the world. For a time, there was even a Diancie on it, months before it was released or I got to PowerSaves. Interestingly, while GF and Nintendo forced the company behind PowerSaves to take down the Diancie code, they are perfectly fine with the still unreleased Latiosite and Latiasite being free to download. Anyway, for me, the best part of PowerSaves are the Super Training bags. Using these in combination with Rare Candy, PP Ups and all TMs & HMs, you can create a competitive Pokémon in a mere hour. There's even a Quick Hatch code although I want to see a Nature modifier sometime in the future. Anyway, whatever you do to a Pokémon or Item with PowerSaves, these things will no longer be tradeable online, only locally. So no asking me to give you a Latiosite - by the way, it's not that great. I'd do it if you could but I can't - so, sorry. So about other games. Above, I mentioned that the download could take some time depending on the complexitiy of the game, right? So my cousin uses it on her Tomodachi Life game in order to get the maximum amount of money and some clothes she wants. It takes around four minutes for it to finish. However, I tried to use PowerSaves on my Animal Crossing: New Leaf game and it never worked. Most other games are pretty low on codes and most of them are just the 999x of something code and that's boring. And now for the whole point of this blog - what I think about PowerSaves. This thing - ruined my shiny hunter career. Before I bought it, my friends called me the Shiny Master or Hunter because of my cloning skills or the amount of shinies I collected by "selling" shiny legendaries in exchange for some small shinies. My days were filled with cloning only to sell them in the evening. I actually became tired of cloning eventually so I laid low for a while and stuff. But with the knowledge that I could have any shiny I want just with the use of PowerSaves, kinda destroyed the feeling and sense of being a Shiny Hunter. So I have to things to say to you: 1. If you are a Shiny Hunter, leave that thing in the store - it's better that way, trust me. 2. Do not go overboard with all of this. It's still a cheating device that may destroy your game. So don't blame me or PowerSaves for the loss of all of your Pokémon or something like that. And one last hint: If you happen to have both, X and Y or anything like that - SoulSilver and Platinum for example - put all the stuff that mean something to you on one version and do all the modifying stuff on the other one. At least that's how I do it and I never had a problem with it ever. And that's G8K signing out. If you want more What I Think About, klick here: ---> next: What I Think About: Skylanders Category:Blog posts